If I've told you once, I've told you a million times
by L.Harriett
Summary: As everyone knows, Xander likes Buffy, but Buffy doesn't like him back in the same way. Things can change. Xander watches Buffy dancing with Angel, and leaves the Bronze. Willow follows him. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

"Please, Buff. It's just one dance." Buffy hesitated under Xander's big, brown, puppy-dog-eyes.

"Xander, I've told you before, I…" Buffy cut off. She didn't want to break Xander's heart, not again. However, she knew she couldn't lead him on. Also, if she did say 'yes', she knew how much it would break Willow's heart. Buffy, Xander and Willow were all the best of friends, and Buffy didn't want something like this to get between them. After all, she was happy enough to just be friends with Xander, really good friends, but Xander wanted more. "I'm sorry, Xand. I can't do it."

"Sure you can." Xander protested. "All you have to do is say three little letters. How hard can it be, really?"

"Xander, don't. I'm sorry. It wouldn't be right." Buffy stood up, solemnly, and walked away.

"Hey, Will. We could go you and me. What do you say?"

"No."

"What?"

"You think I want to go with you, pretending I was her? I couldn't do that. I love you too much." And Willow got up and left too. Poor Xander, didn't realise the exact meaning of Willow's words when she said, 'I love you too much'.

So Xander went home that night and turned his radio on full blast and took his phone off the hook, so no-one could phone him. Poor Xander was too upset to even go downstairs and eat. He just lay on his bed, and let the music drown his sorrows. _I should be able to handle rejection,_ he thought, _I've had enough practice._

That same night, Buffy had gone to the dance with Willow, and they talked about Xander.

"Buffy, I can't imagine what he'll be feeling right now." Willow said, worriedly.

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Yes, he's taken his phone off the hook. No-one can get throught to him."

"I wish I hadn't rejected him."

"But, you had to, because of Angel."

"Xander…"

"What?"

"Hey, Buff. Hey, Will." Xander said, as he walked up and stood behind Willow. "So, did he show?"

"Who?" Buffy asked him.

"Angel. Did he show?"

"No, I guess he-" Buffy began, before she was cut off by Willow.

"Hi, Angel," Buffy turned around to see Angel standing behind her.

"You know," she began, "I'm beginning to lean towards Xander's idea of putting a bell on you."

"Sorry." Angel said, awkwardly. "Creature of the night, thing, I suppose. Were you busy?"

"Well, we _were_ talking, but now I'm not so busy." Buffy replied.

"Did you want to…"

"Dance?" Xander finished for him.

"I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

Xander watched as Buffy and Angel walked towards the dance floor, and the band began to play a slow song. Angel twirled Buffy, and Xander stood, glued to the spot, wishing that was him up there with Buffy, instead of Angel. But it wasn't. Eventually, the wish became too strong. It overpowered him. He wanted to dust Angel. How would he do that? With a little help. He watched Buffy spin round one more time, making sure to catch her eye, before he left. Willow watched this, and figured something was up. Buffy also saw Xander leave.

"Xander! Xander, wait!" Willow called, running after Xander. "Xander! Where are you going?"

"To get help."

"Help? Help with what?"

"That's none of your business."

"Don't do anything stupid!"

"And what would you describe as stupid?" He turned on her. "Me? My obsession with Buffy?"

"No… Don't do anything stupid, as in don't go out and get yourself killed because you can't stand to see Buffy dancing with the one person she actually likes!" This outburst from Willow made Xander stop dead in his tracks.

"The 'one' person she actually likes?"

"It's true. I know you more than anyone, and if you love her as much as you say you do, you wouldn't go and do whatever it is you're about to do."

"Do you remember when Amy id that love spell for me? The one that was meant for Cordy? The one that went terribly worng? When you tried to Axe-Murder me? This is like that, only it's not a spell. It's real. I remember you saying to Buffy once, while Giles and Me were digging up an empty coffin in the grave yard. (Yes, I heard you two talking that night.) You said 'Love makes you do the whacky'. So this is it. This is _love_ making _me_ do the whacky. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"So…" Willow chose her words carefully. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to dust Angelus. The monster."


	3. Chapter 3

Xander knocked on the door to Buffy's house, frantically, with Willow right behind him. Buffy's mom answered the door.

"Willow, Xander, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Mrs Summers," Said Xander, "Can we come in, please?"

"But, Buffy's not here."

"We know, she asked us to get something for her. She's with Giles."

"Oh, okay then, come in."

"Thanks, Mrs Summers."

Upstairs, Xander opened Buffy's wardrobe and pulled out the massive blue trunk, in which, Buffy kept all of her slaying equipment. Xander gave Willow a cross, and took two others, as well as two stakes, and three bottles of Holy water. He handed one of the stakes and a bottle of Holy Water to Willow, and took the cross-bow.

"Xander…"

"Don't try to talk my out of it, Will. I'm sorry."

Xander put the two crosses, stakes, two bottles of Holy water, and the cross-bow in a bag, and went downstairs, and out the door.

"Bye, Mrs Summers." Said Willow, as she gently closed the door behind her. She turned to Xander. "Who's the third cross and stake for?"

"You'll see. Get in the car."

Willow soon knew who the extra weapons were for.

"Xander, Willow, where's Buffy?" Giles asked as he opened the door, having been disturbed by a very loud knocking.

"At the Bronze," Xander said, "Dancing with the vampire we're about to dust."

"Oh?"

"Angel." Willow told Giles.

"He, he's lost his soul again?"

"No, just his head." Xander said.

"Xander's jealous." Willow informed Giles, when she saw the confused look on his face, and suddenly he understood.

"Xander, don't you think it's a little extravagant to kill Angel just because you're jealous of him?" Giles considered.

"Not when there's the possibility of him losing his soul again." Xander said, which was actually quite true. "Trust me, we'll al be a lot safer when he's been properly dusted."

Giles couldn't protest, after all, Xander did have a point, and a very good one at that. However, Willow, being a girl, and Buffy's best friend, could protest. And she did.

"Xander, I can see where you're coming from, with the thing with him losing his soul, but it's not just Angel you've got to think about here. It's Buffy too. If you kill Angel, Buffy might never trust you again. It won't just be Angel you're killing, you'll be killing Buffy and her trust in you, as well. Think about it. Would you rather have a slayer who hates you because you dusted her boyfriend, or a slayer who will be your friend no-matter what, even though you hate her boyfriend?"

"Xander, she has a point." Giles said, because he knew exactly what Willow meant, and he quite liked having Angel's help in the slaying business.


End file.
